


quiet

by Lilacs_and_the_sea



Category: Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Can be any ship, Depression, Drabble, F/F, Hopeful Ending, I think of it as vmin though, M/M, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, Sad, technically there are no names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacs_and_the_sea/pseuds/Lilacs_and_the_sea
Summary: Quiet dark nights and a lifeline
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Original Character & Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	quiet

They sit across from each other, takeaway cooling between them. The carpet underneath them is soft and the food on the coffee table is releasing steam into the air. They're silent as they observe the other. It's dark in the room, the only light from lampposts outside and the occasional car headlights. They know this pattern well. They eat together every day. Always across from each other and always on the floor. The only difference today is the silence and the darkness.

Neither has the energy to do anything about either of these things. They simply sit and watch shadows flicker across the room. When their energy is spent from existing, like it is today, they do this. They eat in silence and in the dark. Their minds are either racing or dead quiet, sometimes both. But they always do it together. And when the food is gone and they don't have a reason to continue being, they lie down on the carpet next to each other. Their hands tangle together in the space between them, serving as their lifeline in the quiet darkness of the night. At times like this they'll fall asleep together, and hope the sun rises on a better day. But even if it doesn't, they'll do this routine together every day until it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Twt- sparklykooky


End file.
